


Demon's Haven

by LeMayora



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeMayora/pseuds/LeMayora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never crossed on Izaya's mind to be lost in the woods, but it really didn't cross his mind to find a mansion on the deepest part of it. curiosity leads to trouble after he struggled to find out the truth behind the lifeless mansion, Izaya encountered a demon that was trap on his own sin for more than a century. Is their meeting fated to lead the same tragedy? or another ending?.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prolouge...

.

.

.

"… What if, I become like you too?... if that would happen then I can spend my lifetime with you" a soft voice said just above a whisper. "I would be able to live longer and we can be together"

"No…" was a firm answer came from a blond male.

"Why? Don't you want to be with me?" a worried look crossed over the raven haired male as his magenta eyes looked up a bit disappointed with the response he heard.

"I.. I can't let that happen.. it's just… being like me.. I don't want you to become a monster as well"

"… then, what if I die? What if something would happen to me?"

"Never, I will protect you no matter what" Honey coloured eyes narrowed and he pulled the lithe male into an embrace and hugged him tightly as he repeated what he said. "I will protect you…"

Blinking twice the first thing I saw was the old ceiling and the faded paintings on it, I stared at it for a moment and frowned, this ceiling used to be so bright and full of colours before the painted red roses and the clear sky was now fading and replaced by the cobwebs and dust. Even the chandelier that sparks so brightly are now hanging there uselessly, some crystals are gone and the lights are forgotten and some birds decided to make a nest on there too. My eyes shifted to the other side where the bedside table was and the walls were on the same state like the ceiling, it was so beautiful before but it doesn't exist anymore I was gone… Sighing I frowned and looked back at the ceiling before my eyes drifted to the other side and I saw him. Magenta eyes staring back at me, those long lashes and pale skin, soft lips that always spoke meaningful and wonderful things. His raven locks falling to his side as he stared at me. He wore the kimono I gave him, pink and white combination that suits his pale complexion and the sparkling magenta eyes, printed sakura petals on his haori that suited his name.

"Sakuraya.."

I murmured and he smiled slowly reaching out to ghost his fingers on my cheek as he studied my features like he always do, I looked at him slowly frowning, I hate seeing him frowning it's.. it's not right.

"Why do you look so sad Shi-chan?"

He murmured and I just looked at him, I don't want to blink afraid that if I do he might disappear.. so I just stayed silent and looked at him stroking my cheeks with a worried look. I frowned even more when I saw him make that face and I decided to answer.

"..Because you are not here.. "

I whispered and he gave me a curious look before he withdraw his hand away from my cheek and lay still on his side as he stared at me, there are no words that followed after a few minutes he decided to speak.

"..Then why?"

"…Why?"

No.. don't continue, I don't want to hear this, I don't want to hear this coming from him. I won't be able to take it, but I know .. I know the words that will take flight from his parted lips, the sad truth that can't be bend or forgotten. The truth that always haunted me since that day.

"..why did you.. Why did you kill me?"

.

.

.

My breath hitched and I didn't know how to answer him as I clenched my fist so hard I felt my nails digging through the skin of my palm, I felt the blood but not the pain, eventually I gulped and closed my eyes to think of a proper response, but once I opened it my fears came true, beside me is nothing but empty space on the bed, there is no warmth, no sign of being occupied and I buried my face on the pillow, I didn't want to get up. The strength in my body somehow is being washed away and I .. for once started to mourn again. It had been like this since that day, since Sakuraya's death. Every morning I see him, every day I see him, and every night im being chased by the memories of that day. It just came to the point where I started not to care anymore. I even forgotten to take care of myself, but even if I don't eat or sleep I won't die.. I cant.. I'm immortal after all, a monster, a demon.

I lazily pulled myself up to bed as I trotted towards the bathroom, my tail swinging behind me quite lazily and I went straight to the bathroom, the water is still running thankfully because of his two house demon servants who were also like his parents. They are the one still making this mansion look like still a mansion though it was a total failure, the paints are fading, the murals are barely seen and since I didn't care at all it must be tough for them to clean the whole place. Unlike before, Sakuraya managed the cleaning and everything in the mansion looks so amazing, even I tend to clean the place before but now.. I sighed and stepped out of the bathroom as I looked at myself in the mirror and stared at my refection, my human form.. barely taken care off, the once blond locks were now brunette like it's original colour and I stopped putting the charm on it to make it look blond, it was long now, past my shoulder and I just tied it just like that.

"You should cut your hair Shi-chan.. it's too long, isn't that a hassle?"

I looked at the mirror and saw him standing behind me with that same smile, leaning against the doorframe and I looked down at the counter.

"Not..really.." I murmured and looked up to see nothing behind me, I sighed and dried my hair tying them I slipped into my kimono and the blue and white haori that was a present from him, I heard a knock just in time I was finished.

"Shizuo! don't go lazing on the bed, and get your ass here to eat!"

"Coming" I grumbled and trotted out of the room only to be greeted by the two servants that I mentioned earlier. Kida and Mikado, these two are the one who practically raised me, They are house hold demons, so they don't age and they stay on what form they are when they are made. They looked like your modern teenager when in fact these two are older than me. I followed them towards the dining hall and frowned. Human food really is not a basic need, but since I don't get out consuming souls and sexual energy or even human flesh which disgusts me for being such a cursed creature, i managed to control those desires long ago. Human food is basically a distraction to my hunger; I poked the eggs and stared at it.

"How are you feeling?" Mikado asked on his seat as he looked at me and I sighed taking a bite and frowned.

"fine.." I grumbled and he just nodded, there had been a few exchange of words since that day and they didn't pry in into me anymore. Unlike before I nearly choked Kida to death because he pissed me off, I know they are just talking the sense out of me. 'That it wasn't my fault' 'it was just an accident' but I can't accept those excuses. I dragged one sharp black nail on the wooden table and repeated the process until I finished my breakfast, I stood up and started to walk towards the hallways. I heard them sigh and just ignored it.

"You should eat more.. you look pale"

I glanced to my side and saw him walking beside me and I looked down continuing to walk.

"..I can't, I feel disgusted"

"Why?"

"You know why.."

.

.

.

I went to the garden and looked around, despite the fact that I didn't care about the mansion, I poured out all my care here in the garden, the carnation roses and orchids. Those wild flowers and herbs that I managed to handle it was there, this garden is the reminder of what sakuraya had left and I made sure to take care of it. He used to spend a lot of time here, trimming the bushes and arranging the pots, making sure his flowers are being taken care of. Now I can't let them just die, it's my duty now.

"They've grown so beautiful.."

I heard him as I picked some white roses and carried it to the small shrine near the sakura tree and placed it on the empty vase. Underneath on where I stood is where I buried my beloved, it was so ironic, he is here but it seemed he isn't. I didn't understand why I see him, if it was his ghost hunting me on my every days, I sat and leaned against the tree taking out a book from the library which I suppose ive read over thirty or more times, everyday this is my routine, I would stand and eat lunch and return here, back to the garden and into the shrine, when the sun sets I return back to the mansion and after dinner I lock myself into my room and fight the nightmares on my sleep, this routine had been going on for two centuries.. i'm tired and I want to end it, I tried to take my life but I can't … a spell is preventing me to do so, but maybe this is a punishment then Im willing to accept this today is not an exemption.. it will just repeat like a cycle ..

That was my thought…

But then..

.

.

.

.

.

"Alas! …This is quite an interesting place~"


	2. Chapter 2

A small town is residing on the dark forest, forgotten by time and age it stood and remained on the safe protection from the trees and woods, people are devoted to god and their beliefs are strong and it passed on generation by generation. The teachings, philosophy and stories were being taught in school and processed on generations, the people always believe to serve god and that they are nothing but humans only to praise and thank, everyone thinks they are below the almighty unseen being.

Except for one…

"Are you going to the festival today? A big thanksgiving will be held!" A brunette bespectacled teen chirped as he tried to catch up with the pace of his friend that was walking to fast. He frowned a bit as he didn't receive a reply but later on he answered.

"You know I am not interested with that kind of thing.. Shinra, I don't like giving thanks and praises" the reply came smooth and full of confidence as Shinra shook his head as he looked around seeing the people getting crazy about tonight's festival.

"Ah well, I was just wondering though, we used to go out together back in middle school so I was just asking, you really are different Izaya"

Izaya tipped his head to the side and smirked as he glanced at Shinra, he stopped and made a 360 degree turn using the ball of his foot as his sandals buried on the ground and his yukata flopping with the wind. "Perhaps I am indeed different, I don't see myself on level with these people, look around you they are all getting excited for praises and singing.. to someone who they can't see nor hear, I do not want to participate on these practices now that im turning 18, as a kid I used.. uh no.. I have too because that is the norm, because that's what my parents want me to do and I can't say no on that age but now I have my rights and I shall do whatever I want" he once again turned and started walking as Shinra followed him with a hum of approval. it was indeed true, Izaya was strange, unlike the people in the town he was what you call.. a stray perhaps, his beliefs are different from them. Since he went to school and observed his surroundings he didn't understand why the people are so keen on believing something they can't see nor hear, that even a proof of its existence isn't anywhere.

"That is right, your birthday Is coming next week.. what are you going to do?"

"Well, nothing much… though I wish for something interesting to happen, but for now I have to keep moving to get to the top of the class ne? if I get top on the class it is for c-"

"yes, yes,… the smartest kid in this town gets to be sent away from another town, or country or wherever."

"Indeed, I can't wait for that to happen, unfortunately the previous students were sent back home here for they can't pass the confirmatory exam, so when I get out of here I'll make sure not to come back." A smirk graced at izaya's lips as he continued to march, carrying his painting tools and a canvas. "Besides.. everyone wanted to get out of here.. to be sent in an advance country and learn new things.. I would surely love that. I won't be dealing with these people anymore."

Sighing Shinra followed Izaya carrying his own tools as he frowned "You do know that the people here had high hopes for you and Tsukumoya-kun to raise this town out of the mud" Shinra saw izaya visibly cringe at the mention of his rivals name.

Orihara Izaya

Tsukumoya Shinichi

They had been rivals since elementary, whether in academics or sports or anything Izaya hated that mask freak! Tsukumoya was the hindrance to his success after all only one student is allowed to be sent, and Izaya won't go down with a fight with him.

"Don't even mention the name of the mask wearing freak" he mumbled and sighed as he pouted a bit before glancing at Shinra. "Anyways have you chosen a place to paint already? It will be submitted next week~ an I have already a place in mind!"

"Ehh… but I haven't found any yet" Shinra sighed as he groaned bitterly and blinked as he saw Izaya running.

"Well I better go now so.. bye! Hope you find something worth to paint aside from Celty's curves!" The raven haired male ran off and Shinra stood still shocked as he blushed in embarrassment.

.  
.

"Mou, this is quite tiring" Izaya murmured as he walked towards the southern gate, each part of the town had these giant shrine gates, indicating that if you step out means you will be facing the dark forest, people come and go to the gates, mostly men who were hunters and women who are collecting herbs and others that just wanted to explore, but the southern gate is one of the gates that only few people step outside. Long time ago the southern gates led to the path of evil, far and deeper in the forest stories believed a demon lived on a grand mansion before, though no one had ever seen the mansion despite that some brave people that surveyed the place, they found nothing except the burned and abandoned shrine of the southern Deity, each gates had a respected Shrine not far from it, it is believed to guard and protect them from evil. That is Izaya's destination, The southern gate shrine. The category of the painting given to them is mysterious, ancient and should tell a story so the shrine was a perfect subject. Looking up at the sky they sun was up and he would have to get there fast he can have time to paint it better. Getting excited at the outcome of his work he paused as he arrived at the shrine to see that someone had already sat there and started to paint. Seeing a lighter shade of raven locks Izaya frowned.

"Alas… just not my luck after all.."

Hearing this, the boy on the shrine paused on his strokes as he listened, Izaya could practically sense the smirk that the other had even his back was still visible to him.

"It seems that we have the same subject interest Orihara-kun" a muffled answer was returned as the boy turned to face him, he was wearing a fox mask this time, no one had seen the face of Tsukumoya Shinichi and anyone dared or tried to pry his mask for fun or curiosity will face his wrath, despite the fact that Izaya was curious and wanted to make fun of taking the damn thing off he had witness how the last guy ended up in coma for two weeks.

"Yeah, I would agree to that Tsukumoya-kun~ I should have expected it and gotten early though.. " Izaya pouted and skipped to stand beside the other boy looking at his work he smirked. "Tsukumoya-kun really is good with everything" smirking Izaya looked around and tipped his head to the side as Tsukumoya looked up to him and sat still.

"I could say the same thing Orihara-kun but really, you can drop your play now that we are alone" The mask teen tipped his head to the side and faced the other raven as he sat still on his stool paintbrush in hand. Izaya blinked and stared at Tsukumoya with fake innocence as he pouted a bit, showing a fake offended shake of head he shrugged.

"I do not know what you mean Tsukumoya-kun but you hurt my feelings you know, I can't even tell if you are smiling behind your mask or if you are just trying to annoy me".

The masked teen stood up and placed a hand under his chin in a thoughtful manner and he pointed at his mask. "Orihara-kun, among the two of us you are the one wearing a mask, you deserve this fox mask I have right now, you are so cunning and manipulative but it won't work on me I assure you, if you are coaxing my time for a small chat to disturb me I suggest you use your remaining time to find some subject" Tsukumoya sat down once again and started to resume his work.

Izaya glared at the back of those ash hair and he crossed his arms a small huff escaping his lips as he shrugged. "ah mou.. Tsukumoya-kun, so serious I'll be going now ne, I don't want to get beaten by you~" turning around Izaya frowned and continued to walk outside without any particular direction. He could only hope to find something interesting. He can't lose to that masked freak but anyway he should focus on finding some wonderful and amazing subject


End file.
